A Positron Emission Computed Tomography (hereinafter referred to as PET) system is an imaging device. An operating principle of the PET system may be as follows: a radionuclide may be injected into a subject and then decay in the subject to release a positron. The positron may meet a negatron in the subject in a way that an annihilation event occurs and then two gamma-photons along opposite directions in a straight line may be generated. The two gamma-photons can be received by two detector modules respectively at opposite positions within a time window. A coincidence processing module may perform coincidence determination on this pair of gamma-photons and determine crystals in the detector modules into which the gamma-photons are incident by a response line. The response line may refer to a line connecting the crystals into which the two gamma-photons generated by the annihilation event are incident, respectively. Then, an imaging module can reconstruct an image according to information of the response line.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.